Naughty Girls
by pH 12
Summary: It seems like the wives are back in town, and they're as bad as ever. A collection of oneshots between the rival couples of ToT. Including Chase & Maya, Jin & Anissa, Calvin & Phoebe, and much more! Naughty innuendo's included. R&R!


What can I say? I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. I am, it has to be said, Jack the Biscuit. Except I'm a girl and I totally stole that from the Georgia Nicholson series...great books by the way, I finished the series today! *Rhyme not included*

Please read and review. You know, drop a little line and tell me what you think of it. All that jazz. I don't own Harvest Moon, as stated on my profile, so...

Bombs away!

* * *

_Jin & Anissa - Doctor, Doctor_

Jin's satchel was thrown harshly against the bed as he stretched. The cosy interior of his home welcomed him after an agonisingly long day of work. Of course, being the island's _only _doctor had a lot to do with it and he knew this when he took accepted the job. Yet he just couldn't get used to the amount of hours he had to work, all due to paperwork and _not_ sickly patients. A nice hot dinner and a refreshing bath, all prepared by his loving wife was the perfect retreat after a day's work. The young doctor would have loved to have cooked once or twice, but she simply refused. Tonight, however, he was allowed to prepare a simple meal for both of them. And even though he didn't feel like it, he knew he'd enjoy it far more, knowing that he had produced the dish all by himself.

"Anissa!" Jin called cheerily, fighting back a surge of excitement in his voice. The petite, graceful brunette was usually there to greet him. The bathroom door was firmly shut, so she was probably taking a shower. Her muffled call of "Welcome!" fought away any worried thoughts that were starting to bubble. The doctor was a terrible worry over both his family and his patients.

A simple fish dish was partially prepared from early that morning, and once heated the smell that began to linger around the house turned his stomach into a ravenous monster. He chuckled at the rather loud "That smells de-lic-ious" comment his wife gave once she had opened the bathroom door. He was far too busy arranging the now-cooked food on the rectangular plates. When he did turn, he gripped tightly onto the burning plates because if he didn't, they would surely crash to the floor in shock.

Anissa, his beauty and his wife, stood before him. Jin recognised the rather short nurse's outfit from a costume party they had held many months ago. A devilish smile from her stirred up a pot of emotion inside of his stomach, numbing the hunger and anything else he was remotely feeling.

"Welcome home, doctor."

* * *

_Chase & Maya - The Naked Chef_

Another dish expertly made. Chase smiled to himself, a large feeling of pride swelling up inside of him. The young chef arranged the vast slab of chocolate truffle cake onto a plate that was lined with mint leaves and strawberry syrup. Just the way his wife, Maya, liked it.

Even though it seemed unfair that he was the one doing all of the cooking whilst she relaxed at home after an early shift, the vibrant haired chef didn't mind. Anything was better than eating Maya's food, and with a grand party celebrating Yolanda's birthday looming ahead of him, he couldn't risk food poisoning or an early death.

Chase propped a little notelet by the slice of mouthwatering cake, and he popped it into the fridge as a little surprise for his wife when she arrived at work in the morning. Grabbing his scarf and jacket, the young man walked into the crisp night air and started on the path that headed to his cosy home. Maya would be waiting patiently for him, ready to hug him close and offer to make dinner, and he'd hurriedly tell her not to. The lights from several cottages lit up the pathway, and after a brisk walk he arrived at his destination. Securing a few strands of fallen hair carefully behind his signature bobby pins, Chase turned the brass doorknob and smiled at the scene before him.

That was, until the breath caught in his throat and the image his mind had painted for him melted away to reveal what Maya was truly doing. And that was something that normally spelt t-r-o-u-b-l-e for the couple. For both the kitchen, and Chase' stomach. However, his gorgeous wife was standing with her back facing the cooker, wearing only an apron. Upon hearing his ragged release of breath, Maya turned and smiled at her husband.

"Welcome home, darling. I was wondering if you could teach my how to cook?"

* * *

_Julius & Candace - My Mannequin_

Another day had passed for Julius – and it was _far_ from a good one. A successful metalsmith was a great job to have, yet his thirst for passion had pushed him to new heights. His recently purchased mannequin had been ruined after a freak storm destroyed it. It was his fault though for leaving it outside. But who knew that the perfectly fine Spring weather could turn into a ragged storm? Not him, or the weather reports.

Until the company sent another in it's place, he was left to judge size and width by himself. And nothing felt better than finishing a piece and displaying it on a mannequin for all to see, even if the only one seeing it was his wife Candace.

Oh, Candace. She'd cheer him up with her smile and soft touch. She'd simply and effortlessly wipe away all worries that dwelled inside his head, and replace them with smiling thoughts of her. How he loved that woman!

Entering into their home, he swept her up into his arms and held her. Her shy giggles surrounded him and wiped away the day's faults, as did the dinner they prepared together. They sipped wine and munched on cheesecake before clearing up the evening's dishes and sliding into their little piece of haven: bed. That's when the awful day spilled out to her, and she quietly ran her petite fingers that had sewed many glorious garments through his locks. Content and less frustrated than earlier, the metalsmith succumbed to sleep.

Half way through the night, he awoke with a startle. The tap of feet against the hardwood floor, the rippling of fabric as it pooled to the ground. When Julius finally turned, his eyes widened in excited shock.

Standing by their bed, dressed in only her underwear, a shy Candace smiled.

"You said you wanted a mannequin, well, you can always use me."

* * *

_Toby & Renee - Fishing for Fun?_

The lazy, ice-haired fisherman yawned. The twittering birds flew against the clear sky overhead, and his half-shut eyes watched them intently. The day was reaching it's peak. The sun had brightened, the water began to cool, and his beautiful wife was coming home from work at Brownie Ranch. An afternoon of fishing seemed a glorious idea to bond even more than they already had, which seemed impossible for the pair of lovers. Toby smiled to himself contently, before closing his crystal eyes and falling into a shallow sleep.

Gentle hands rubbed against his cheek as his eyes snapped open. Renee chuckled at her husband's reaction, as his sleepy posture and lazy attitude very rarely revealed them. The oak-haired young woman leant against him and unpacked their lunch: smoked salmon with crusty bread and honeydew slices, straight from the local ranch girl Angela's wondrous vegetable garden. They munched and shared sweet nothings, chatted about their day, and laughed with joy. When the day closed in, and a large number of fish had been caught, they trotted off home.

"Honey, we really should cook these trout we caught today." Renee asked, a soft laugh underneath her breath.

Her quiet husband nodded. "That would be delicious!"

"Yes, it would. Too bad we're low on pepper and dressing. Do you think you could nip by Angela's and borrow some?"

Toby nodded, before setting off in the opposite direction.

When he arrived home shortly before sunset, he was greeted by a startling scene. The large table covered her from the waist down, as the two trout's were held in her cupped hands which were covering her chest area and the cream negligee she was donning. Toby swallowed.

"Do you want dressing or pepper with that?"

* * *

_Calvin & Phoebe - Jewels_

The sun had only began to rise when the curious archaeologist set out to the mines. Equipped with his trusty hammer and dog eared map of the mines, Calvin set off into the dark abyss that was lined with mushrooms and glittering crystals. Once the tattered backpack that hung limply on his back began to heave with the weight of the numerous stones he had stumbled upon, Calvin turned and exited the dusty underground caverns. It was a few hours before lunchtime hit, meaning spending the whole day with Phoebe, his quirky wife. And that was highly enjoyable.

The dirt path that twisted and turned was lined with flower buds, beginning to spring from the ground as Summer began. Already the heat was hovering painfully in the air, and his shaded cottage loomed into view. A hammering sound filled the stiff air and his thoughts flew to Phoebe. When he left his backpack by the door, which was slightly open letting the air inside, he swiped his trademark ten gallon hat off and wiped his sweaty hair back from his eyes. Whilst other couples roamed the cool interiors of their houses or the buildings, free from the heat outside. Yet them? They were exploring the vast beauty that was their home; Waffle Island.

Turning and walking down the side of the cottage, he saw the elegant figure of Phoebe, running off down the side of the cottage. Calvin raised an eyebrow, and followed her round. The area outside was clear, and his backpack. The archaeologist ran indoors with a small smile on his face, as he heard her footsteps upstairs and the sound of a bag unzipping. Drifting slowly upstairs, his eyes caught her figure, clad in a rather miniature pair of shorts. And Calvin particularly noticed her the bareness above her waist. And the stones he had found earlier, two large ones, were cupped in her hands. Hiding her bare chest area. She smiled that glorious, heart tugging smile of hers.

"They're big jewels, aren't they?"

* * *

a/n: Okay, say it. _**What was going through your mind?!?**_

The truth is - I don't know. I always think that there is a lot more to HM than all clean scrubbed faces and innocence - at least, that is what I like to think as it provides more realistic and intriguing stories rather than the girl-moves-in-and-falls-in-love-the-end. I like them stories - don't get me wrong, but it's always nice to add a bit of cinammon into the mix to spice things up.


End file.
